Something's Missing
by GirlBoo
Summary: Shane is a world renowned artist healing from a tragic loss. Dani is the workaholic owner of an international magazine corporation. Fate brings them together one day years later in a coffee shop in New York. What happens when the paths of two unlikely people collide?


I don't own OLTL. The title Something's Missing is a song by John Mayer from his Heavier Things album. I own nothing.

Chapter One  
Daniella Delgado had a busy day ahead of her. She had just left the DP office from getting her license updated. Five years ago today she decided to make her last name officially just Delgado. For years she went by Manning but felt it fitting to go by Lord. After her uncle Todd attempted to murder her father Victor jr, wearing the name Manning instead of Lord felt like betrayal.

Over the years after Victor jr. returned home from his near death experience, she learned to forgive Todd. Once they started to build a relationship she felt bad for disregarding the last name Manning. After all she was starting to get use to it. Even though Todd was her biological father, Victor jr. was her dad also in every other way that counts. Then Dani considered switching back to Rayburn but Destiny pointed out how that too wasn't the best idea. Long story short to avoid anymore conflicted emotions she decided that Delgado was the safest choice. Surprisingly her family didn't fight her too much on it. They understood her reasoning for it.

Also her announcing that she planned to attend Columbia University in New York to pursue a journalism career made it even better. Over the years she had gained the title of being Dani, the working girl. Now she was head owner of the New York branch of The Sun: magazine edition. It was a Tuesday aka the least hectic day for the magazine. She had already met with some of the editors for this Friday's edition. So she decided to snag some coffee at Starbucks before heading back to her office for a stats report on the Magazine.

A grande sized white chocolate mocha is exactly what she needed. Dani was such a regular customer that before she even got to the counter they knew her usual. Dani has lived in New York for nine years, so the local Starbucks and Pizzeria knew her very well. Today was busy in the coffee shop so she had to wait. They handed her a number. 32 out of 53 so far. Suddenly while explaining a layout to a new intern on her blackberry over bluetooth she heard the ringing of her iPhone. One thing Dani has learned over the years was having one phone for work and one for personal reasons had become very helpful.

"No Britt, I'll be back in fifteen. Tell Ralph I expect the pitch and stats as soon as I walk in." Dani demanded before ending the call. Dani shook her head. Interns too much talk and they never ran out of questions. She could write them out word for word what to do, and they still were confused.

As she searched through her purse, Dani could hear the excessive shouting of what sounded like 32 from the register. Quickly she got up from her seat to walk over to the counter. Preoccupied looking in her purse, when Dani grabs for the cup, she bumps into a guy. Immediately the entire cup of coffee is covered all over his shirt.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about that", she says taking napkins trying to help clean his shirt. The man pushed her hands away. They both knew it was no use anyways.

"No it's okay. Accidents happen," he said laughing lightly, and smiling at her. Dani stared at him for so long his smile faded. He looked like an older version of someone she knows. Dirty blonde hair grown out into the skater guy look. The guy caught onto the weird vibe she was giving him. It was as if she was in a day dream. "Is something wrong?" He asked removing his shades to reveal greenish-gray eyes.

Dani's mouth dropped in shock. Had he recognized her? Most likely not she had lightened up on the makeup and changed her hairstyle. In her mind she contemplated many things. Would it be appropriate to hug him? Definitely not, that'd be weird especially since we were never close. Tell him she knows him? No he could be somebody else. Everybody has a look a like. After peeking at the clock straight ahead, Dani took it upon herself to play it safe.

"Uh no, you just look like somebody I use to know," Dani said lightly smiling at him. Then she looked at the coffee dried on his t-shirt. He must've got it at a Paramore concert. Oh how she use to love them as a teen. Dani reached into her purse and pulled out a check book along with some cash. She signed the check and handed it to him. "Here I know it's not much, but the least I can do is pay to get your shirt dry cleaned." He hesitantly took the check then she slipped him some money. "And coffee's on me." Dani adds before walking out of the coffee shop.

Shane Morasco stood there confused. People usually don't go around handing checks to complete strangers. He stared at the check for awhile until he found some startling information. The top of the check said it belonged to Daniella Delgado. For a second time froze, could it really be? Shane knew it was possible. He'd been in the city for three years. He had read copies of her magazine. They were quite good. Him and Dani were never friends but Shane couldn't risk the opportunity of not talking to her. After all he admired her work. Shane shoved the check in his pocket, and took off running full speed out the door.

Down the street his eyes searched for her but she was nowhere in sight. Either he was a slow runner or she walks really fast. Then it occurred to him Dani was in a hurry also the reason why she accidentally snagged his coffee, and spilt it on him. She could've taken a cab, but in a city like New York why would you? Ever since Shane moved there he'd only been in a cab maybe twice. If he couldn't get there on his bike or on foot, he hardly ever went. He wasn't fond of subways and tried to avoid the use of buses.

Shane decided to check the sketchbook in his one shoulder backpack. He released a sigh of relief after discovering it wasn't wet. Zipping up his jacket, Shane set off in the opposite direction of Starbuck. The remainder of his day would be spent sketching in Central Park.


End file.
